NCINaruto
by Emziiee-xxx
Summary: A marine is killed just outside of Konoha and the NCIS team are sent to investigate but can they keep their minds on their jobs?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Marine been killed." Barked Gibbs as he strode into the office."Where?" Asked McGee not even looking up from his computer

"Just outside of some village called Konoha."

"Where is that?" Asked Ziva tying up her dark black hair.

"Some where in Japan." Replied Gibbs.

"Go and get Abby we are all gong as it is so far away."

"On it boss." Called DiNozzo as he was entering the elevator

**Konoha**

"Naruto, Sai, Sakura-chan." Called Kakashi

"The Hokage wants to see you." He finished as each of them poofed sleepily to the red bridge

"What could Baa-chan want at this time of night?" Asked Naruto, rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"Well it must be important as she promised me a full nights sleep tonight." Replied Sakura stumbling slightly. Kakashi caught her and stood her upright.

"Careful there Sakura-chan."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei-kun" Naruto and Sai turned a light shade of red and turned away. They both knew that Sakura and Kakashi were dating but both found it embarrasing when it was displayed so openly

**End of Prologue...**

**Emziiee-xxx: Hope you like. It will get better/longer but this is just the prologue**

**R&R plz**


	2. Arrival and Roomates

**NCIS (On the plane)**

"Boss. I think that Probie needs another sick bag." Said Tony edging further away from McGee as he threw up again. Unfortunately that meant that he was pressed right up against the sleeping form of Ziva. Ziva muttered incoherently and subconsciously snuggled away from Tony and lent against Abby.

"Ummm." Said Tony not quite knowing what to say to this. Ziva grumbled groggily and then slowly opened her eyes

"Mornin'" Said Abby carefully removing herself from Ziva

"It can not be morning otherwise I would not be this tired." Retorted Ziva in her scary snapping voice that she normally reserved for Tony. Abby looked hurt and turned away. Ziva lay her hand on Abby's arm and nodded when Abby looked at her. Abby turned back and let the sleepy Mossad agent snuggle gently against her side.

"What was all that about?" Asked Tony looked from Abby to the sleeping form of Ziva and back again

"I'll explain in the morning." Yawned Abby. And with that Tony was the only one awake. Gibbs had been asleep since they had took off. Ziva was asleep with Abby's arm around her and Abby was asleep leaning gently on the plane supports and McGee had drifted off leaning on the opposite plane support. And then Tony was there wide awake sitting in the middle with a confused look on his face

**In Abby's dream**

_"Huh? Where am I?" She called out desperately._

_"Ziva? Gibbs?" She cried out now getting scared. Her surroundings were completely black but there was the ominous air of something dangerous around. Her breath started to quicken. A shape started to emerge from the blackness._

_"W-wh-who a-are y-you?" She asked her voice and her body shaking. Hang on a minute. Her body was being shook. She closed her eyes and then forced them open to see the form of Ziva below her shaking her gently._

**Reality NCIS plane**

"Wake up sleepy-head." Said Ziva quietly. Abby sniffed quietly as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She shut her eyes and let the tears flow. She felt a soft hand on her cheek and an equally soft finger wipe away a tear. Abby hiccuped and then slowly opened her eyes. Ziva gazed up at her, her eyes filled with concern. Abby took one look at her loves face and cupped it in her hands and kissed Ziva. It was a small kiss but filled with so much love it could have spanned a lifetime if they were allowed. As Abby pulled away McGee started to stir.

"Good job we stopped when we did." Whispered Ziva as she wiped away the last remnants of Abby's tears. Abby sniffed again. This time to actually smell.

"Uh McGee how many times were you sick?" She asked wrinkling her nose with disdain

"Ummmm A few" He replied turning a light shade of green. There was a sudden bump and then Gibbs opened his eyes

"We're here." He said getting up and stretching

"Where exactly is 'here'?" Asked Ziva gently untangling herself from Abby

**Konoha**

"So basically we will be babysitting for a bunch of pampered idiots that can't take care of themselves?" Naruto half stated half asked

"Basically yes." Replied Tsunade

"But please try to be nice as they have weapons as well." Finsihed Tsunade looking directly at Naruto

"Sakura, You will be housing the one's called Abby Sciuto and Ziva David."

"Hai!"

"Naruto, you will be housing Anthony DiNozzo."

"Hai." Grumbled Naruto

"Sai, Timothy McGee."

"Whatever."

"And Kakashi, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Hai!" He said imitating Sakura earning him a death glare from the pink haired Kunoichi

"They should be arrivng at the main gate in about five minutes. Good Luck. And please try to get on with them."

"Hai!" They all replied as they poofed away to the main gate

**NCIS Just outside of Konoha**

"Abz, Ziva. You will be staying with Sakura Haruno."

"Right." Replied Ziva, Abby just nodded her dream still playing around on her head

"DiNozzo. Your staying with Naruto Uzumaki."

"Right Boss."

"McGee. your with Sai."

"Yes Si- I mean Boss"

"I will be staying with Kakashi Hatake. Please don't alienate your hosts as apparently they are the best fighters in the whole village." The group nodded.

**Both: Konoha Gates**

"Well there they are." Said Sakura pointing to the group of men and women that stood at the gates.

"They don't look that tough. And I can't sense any Chakra on any of them." Said Kakashi taking Sakura's hand.

"I wonder if this 'Timothy McGee' appreciates art?" Wondered Sai out loud.

"Well we're about to find out." Stated Naruto a determined look set on his face

"Well. Are you all ready?" Asked Gibbs turning to hs team. They all nodded looking scared but determined except Ziva. Her face (As usual) showed no emotion. They saw a Pink hared girl holding hands with a silver haired man. And a Blond boy trailing behind speaking to a black haired boy who looked completely uninterested. They approached confidently and stopped about a foot away from the NCIS team.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Said the pink haired girl.

"I will be housing Abby Sciuto and Ziva David. Could you please come with me now." Ziva and Abby stepped forward hand in hand. If Sakura was surprised she didn't show it. Sakura motioned for them to follow them and then started to walk away towards the village. Turning back to blow a kiss at the silver haired man.

"I'm Sai. Timothy McGee. With me." Stated the black haired boy. McGee looked at Gibbs. Gibbs nodded and then McGee followed Sai into the village.

"Anthony DiNozzo." Stated the blonde boy in a fierce voice and then he started to walk away not even waiting for the other man.

"That means you must be Leroy Jethro Gibbs then." Said Kakashi scratching the back of his head.

"Well then lets get going. I need some sleep." Said Kakashi walking away towards the village.

"On second thoughts." He said turning back. He walked over to Gibbs and slung him over his shoulder andn poofed away.

**Emziiee-xxx: Well I think I will leave that there**

**R&R please**


	3. Sakura's house

**Emziiee-xxx: WOW!!! I never thought this story would be so popular special thanks to xXGin Ryuu-samaXx for reviewing every chapter **

* * *

**Sakura's house**

"There is only one room so you will have to share." Said Sakura in a monotone wishing that she was with Kakashi instead of these two freaks.

"Thats fine. I was just wondering. Is there a plug in said room?" Asked Abby in the politest voice she could muster

"Yup." Replied Sakura monosybally

"Oh joy. We got the talkative one." Whispered Ziva to Abby. The Gothic girl started to laugh but hastily turned it into a cough when she caught sight of the Pink haired Kunoichi's death glare.

"Well. Goodnight. I need to sleep as I have a healing session tomorrow." Said Sakura continuing with the monotone as she walked into the room on the right. Ziva took Abby's hand and pushed open the door. The room was tiny. There were two beds so close together that a hand could reach from one to the other.

"Looks like we dont have to do much work." Stated Abby as she gestured to the tiny cramped room. Ziva pushed the beds together completely as Abby brought in a portable fridge and plugged it in in the corner.

"Whats that for?" Asked Ziva eyeing the fridge

"Well. They probably don't have Caf-Pow here so I thought I'd bring my own." Stated Abby opening the door to reaveal enough Caf-Pow to keep her supplied for a year

"Well night Ziva." Said Abby as she lay down on the newly joined bed.

"Night Abigail." Said Ziva as she lay down next to the tired Goth and gently pulled her back till she was leaning against her

"Sleep well."


	4. Naruto's house

**Emziiee-xxx: Mwhahaha it was a short chapter last time *Evil grin* I enjoy torturing you dear reader  
Abby: Get on with it  
Emziiee-xxx: Sorry Sorry**

**Naruto's house**

"Well goodnight." Said Naruto as soon as they had walked through the door

"Your going to bed?" Asked Tony surprised.

"Yes. I got back from an S-ranked Mission only last night. I have the right to sleep."

"S-ranked Mission? Whats one of those when its at home?" Asked Tony as he hung up his coat.

"Its a really dngerous Mission. The type only the best of Shinobi get." Naruto boasted a little light lighting in his eyes

"Really?!? What did you have to do?!?" Asked Tony obviously impressed

"Well I had to track and apprehend an S-ranked criminal. Their the really dangerous ones. His name is Diedara and his Kekkai Genkai, bloodline trait, is to make things out of clay that explode." Once he had started he didn't seem able to stop. They talked until morning swapping story's about Missions and Cases. Eye's green and Blue sparkling to equal measure. Suddenyl a voice broke through the conversation

"Naruto? Who are you talking to." Tony's ears pricked up at that voice. He knew it he just couldn't place it.

"Thats just my ANBU housekeeper/bodygaurd Kishna" Naruto explained to Tony before shouting

"My new house guest. From NCIS."

"oh." Came the reply as the ANBU walked through the door

"You..." Exclaimed Tony

"Hello Tony." Was the reply

* * *

**Emziiee-xxx: I'm going to leave it there to be evil. Next Chapter. McGee and Sai XD**

**R&R please**


	5. Sai's House

**Emziiee-xxx: Mwhahaha I am still feeling evil. So I may leave this one on a cliffhanger as well  
Abby + Ziva: GET ON WITH IT!!!  
Emziiee-xxx: Alright calm down. Just to say all concersations in Japanese will be written in Italics**

**Sai's house**

"Wow! Did you draw all of these?" Exclaimed McGee with wide eyes

"Hai. Uh I mean yes." Replied Sai with a grin **(Emziiee-xxx: My apologies but I don't know Sai vey well. So if some of his characteristics seem off. Thats entirely my fault) **

"Wow!" Repeated McGee his eyes filled with boyish wonder

"Do you want me to show you something even more amazing?" Asked Sai a mischevious twinkle in his eyes

_"Hai! Hai! Hai!" Exclaimed McGee_

_"You speak Japanese?" Asked Sai his eyes widening_

_"Hai. I took a course and passed with flying colours. I am completly fluent in Japanese and Spanish as well as English" Boasted McGee proud to have something to boast about_

_"Well do you want to see something even more amazing than these paintings?" Asked Sai again_

_"Hai!" Said McGee his eyes sparkling._

_"Then sit down and don't move." Said Sai as he whipped out a drawing pad and pencil_

_"Hai." Said McGee as he did as he was told._

**_Two Hours Later_**

_"There we go done." Said Sai with a final flick of hiss pencil._

_"You can move now." McGee let out a big breath and stood up to shake his frozen limbs. Suddenly there was a knock at the door_

_"I'll get it." Said McGee while Sai was putting away his drawing kit._

"Tony?!? What are you doing here?!?"

"Its..."

**Emziiee-xxx: Mwhahahaha I'm being evil again. Get used to it. I'm an Evil person**

**R&R Please**


	6. Kakashi's house

**Emziiee-xxx: Mwhahaha torture is more fun when people react *Evil grin*  
Abby + Ziva + Tony + Timmy + Naruto + Sai: GET ON WITH IT WOMAN!!!!!  
Sakura: Whatever  
Emziiee-xxx: Calm down guys. And shut up Banshee**

**Kakashi's house**

"Hey. Put me down" Demanded Gibbs as Kakashi and him appeared in front of Kakashi's house.

"You asked for it." Replied Kakashi before dropping him and scratching the back of his head.

"No boat to work on here Gibbs. You'd better find a new hobby." Gibbs thought to himself with a scowl. Just at that moment DiNozzo and McGee came running up.

"Boss..." Said DiNozzo his expression still shocked

"Its..." At that moment another figure appeared.

"But..." Started Gibbs

**Kakashi's house half an hour later**

"Where's Abby and Ziva?" Asked Gibbs after they had settled down in Kakashi's living room and Kakashi had departed for bed

"We didn't go and get them. No point in hurting Abby further." Said Tony a mild sense of shock still in his voice.

"Right. Well. Do you want to explain..."

"O.K. then Gibbs I will."

**Emziiee-xxx: I know its short but its more fun this way. If you havent already figured it out. The mystery person will be revealed in the next chapter. XD**

**R&R please**


	7. Mystery person revealed

**Emziiee-xxx: O.K Then. This time you should find out who the mystery person. If you don't I apologise. I have no control over what my fingers write. Damned vengeful spirit  
Abby: Emziiee-xxx If you don't gget on with it soon I will personally RIP OUT YOUR THROAT!!!  
Emziiee-xxx: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**

**Sakura's house morning**

Sakura knocked lightly on her guests door. There was no reply. She knocked again and then gently opened the door. The federal agent and the forensic scientist were curled up together, limbs intertwined, forheads together and lips so close that they looked like they were about to kiss, Sakura found herself tracing evryone of Abby's limbs with her mind. She mentally shook herself and ended up watching the rise and fall of Abby's chest and more importantly Abby's breasts. Every breath seemed to make them bounce in a very cute fashion. Sakura sighed.

"Huh?" Came a voice.

"Oh. Morning Abby-chan. Your boss has been round. Your needed at Kakashi-sensei-kun's house. By the look on his face they have found something shocking." Abby grumbled and then started to distangle herself from Ziva while prodding the slepy agent in the ribs

"Zi. Come on Zi. Tme to get up." She said in a loving voice after she was completely free from Ziva's limbs. Abby sighed but with a small smile on her face

"Looks like someone wants to play the morning game again." She said. She appeared to have forgotten that Sakura was in the room. Abby leaned down and gently placed her lips on Ziva's. When Abby pulled away Ziva grumbled a bit but still didn't open her eye's. Abby leaned down again and kissed Ziva again a bit harder this time. This time when she pulled back Ziva opened her eyes. Sakura felt her mouth open. Abby turned around and saw Sakura still standing there.

"Oops." Said Abby with a blush

**Kakashi's House**

"So you didn't die at all?" Gibbs asked the mystery person

"No. No. I did die. But the Shinobi of this villa... My village brought me back to life. Using a special one use jutsu."

"So. Are you going to come back with us Kate?" Asked Tony

**Emziiee-xxx: Told you I'd reveal who the mystery person is. What will Kate's answer be?**

**R&R please**


	8. Zabby or Kabby?

**Emziiee-xxx: What did you think of my twist? Mwhahaha.  
Kate + Abby: GET...  
Emziiee-xxx: Yea yea I know**

**Sakura's house after breakfast**

"Well. I suppose we had better get to Kakashi's house." Said Abby as she patted her stomach.

"Yes." Said Ziva sounding distracted. After they were out of Sakura's earshot Abby asked

"Whats wrong Ziva?"

"I do not know. I feel a strange new power surging through me."

"Now that is strange." Chuckled Abby

_"We're here." Said Sakura._

"Huh?!?" Asked Abby and Ziva in unison

"Oh Sorry. We're here." Repeated Sakura in english this time. Sakura knocked three times and then opened the door.

**Kakashi's house all POV's**

"We are here." Said Ziva as they stepped into the living room of Kakashi's house

"So you must be Ziva." Said Kate getting up from the sofa.

"K-K-Kate?!?" Exclaimed Abby looking shocked

"Hello Abby." Said Kate in an incredibly soft voice

"No. It can't be. Your dead." Abby started to say. But before she could finish the world went black

* * *

**Emziiee-xxx: Wow!!! I never thought I would see the day when Abby fainted**

**R&R please**


	9. How Sakura?

**Emziiee-xxx: I'm just gonna get on with it today  
Abby: Finally. Hallelujah**

**Abby's subconscious**

**(Emziiee-xxx: This is in Italics but in English. Dreams and all that are in Italics as well.) **

_"Huh?"_

_"Abz. Abby. Are you O.k.?" A voice asked_

_"Kate? Your dead. What are you doing here?" When there was no answer one single tear rolled down Abby's right cheek_

_"Abby? Tony Piss off. Abby." Another voice said_

_"Ziva? Where are you? Where am I. Why is Kate still alive?" All these questions were spilling out of Abby's mouth but no-one seemed to hear them. She felt a warm hand be placed on her cheek_

_"Everything is going to be alright Abz." _

_"Ziva. Where are you."_

_"Move aside please. I am trained for this kinda thing. Please move aside." The hand on Abby's cheek disappeared._

_"No." She moaned slightly at the loss of contact. Then she felt a wierd type of energy enter her body. Then there was another person in the darkness._

_"Abby. Come on. Time to wake up." Said a voice that sounded familiar. Then she saw a flash of pink hair_

_"But how Sakura?" She asked_

_"Take my hand." Her hand extended in front of her. Abby took it and felt a slight pull. she responded by letting herself be pulled. Then there was light. A blinding bright light_

**Kakashi's house**

"Uh." Was the first sound that came out of Abby's throat as she opened her eye's.

"Abby!" Exclaimed Kate and Ziva at the same time. They rushed over knocking Sakura out of the way in the process. Kate gently started to stroke Abby's cheek causing Ziva to stop in her tracks.

"We'll be in the Hokage's office." Said Gibbs pulling Tony and McGee out of the room with him.

"Ummmm. We'd better go with them." Said Naruto dashing out of the door. Sai, Kakashi and Sakura followed him quickly. Abby pushed herself off the ground and looked at Ziva

"Zi..."

**Hokage's office spare planning room**

"You can have this room for your main room. There are two rooms leading off that you can also use. Just a warning. The one to the right is always incredibly cold." Said Tsunade. Sober for once

"Thank you." Said Gibbs as he walked over to the biggest desk and sat down.

"Right. DiNozzo, Ziva, McGee. Come on. We're going down to the crime scene. David grab the camera, McGee bags. DiNozzo. You stay here and interview everyone in this village. Starting with our wonderful hosts." Ordered Gibbs.

"On it Boss." Said Tony eyeing up Sakura. Gibbs slapped him.

"Don't perv. Interview." He said in a low voice

"Right Boss."

**Emziiee-xxx: There you go. They are finally investigating the crime. Hope you likey XD**

**R&R please**


	10. Work and a surprise visitor

**Emziiee-xxx: This time I am just going to focus on the crime and not on Abby, Kate and Ziva**

**Interview room.**

"So where exactly were you when our Marine got killed?"

"I was training. On training ground number five."

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"Yea. Kakashi-sensei."

"Right. Well. Sorry I had to do this Naruto mate."

"Its alright Tony. Your just doing your job. I'll be outside if you need me." Said Naruto

"Thanks dude." Replied Tony with a sigh.

"Could you send Kakashi in?" He asked sighing again.

"Sure uhhh Dude?" Tony smiled and then sighed for a third time. The door clicked shut then open again.

"Huh? Kate? I thought you were with Abby?"

**-Flashback-**

_"Zi..."_

_"Abby. Are you alright?" Asked Kate concerned_

_"Yea. Fit as a fiddle." She joked with a weak giggle. Before either woman could react Ziva ran from the room. A dry sob was all that could be heard as the door slammed shut_

_"Ziva!" Cried Abby, as she started to sob. Kate held Abby as she sobbed knowing that going after Ziva was the worst thing that could be done. She rubbed comforting circles on Abby's back while muttering soothing nothings into her ear. When she was ready she took her to her new lab at her request and then left her and gone straight to Tony._

**-Reality-**

"Abby's in her lab. I was told to come and help you."

"By who? Gibbs or the Hokage."

"Both technically. The Hokage told me to help the investigation. And Gibbs told me to help you."

"Oh. Well could yyou bring Kakashi in then. And then gaurd the door." Said Tony his head snapping back into business mode.

"Hai. Uh I mean. Sure Tony." Kate left the room and a moment later Kakashi stepped in.

"Hello Kakashi."

"Hi." Said Kakashi his head buried in his book as usual.

"Could you put the book away." Said Tony trying to imitate Gibbs's no nonsense tone and failing miserably.

"Fine." Said Kakashi with a smile through his mask. He slipped the book into his back pocket, sat down and started to recline in the chair. Tony took an instant dislike to this man.

"Could you please tell me where you were at the time of the murder..?"

* * *

**Emziiee-xxx: There you go. I wonder whats wrong with Zivaa? Ummm a polite question. Does anyone know where xXGin-Ryu-SamaXx has gone s/he seems to have deserted me. I havem't had a comment in a while. I'm getting worried now.**

**R&R please (Especially you Gin)**


	11. Chakra

**Emziiee-xxx: Haven't had many reviews :( Am I not loved or something :( please review and subscribe instead of just subscribing :( Now then...  
Abby: GET A MOVE ON!!!  
Emziiee-xxx: Fine fine don't get your knickers in a twist**

**Crime scene**

"Wow. Boss have you seen these scorch marks? They look like a giant bomb has gone off." Exclaimed McGee pointing at a burnt hole in the ground.

"Hmmmm. Maybe we should get back to the Hokage's office so that we can ask about these wierd burn marks.

**Akatsuki headquarters**

"So. Diedara. Why did you leave evidence. They are going to catch you now. They have the ANBU Kishna around to help."

"I don't care 'un. No-one has managed to catch me before yeah."

"Hmmm. Well until these people leave. You will be confined to headquarters."

"That stinks yeah 'un."

**Forensics lab**

"Hey Gibbs."

"How did..."

"Remember. I told you. You seem to know whenever I find something. I found something. Therefor it can only be you since..." Abby trsiled off tears threatening to spill ovea

"Anyway. That powder you found is very strange. In preliminary checks it appeared to just be gunpowder but it is infused with some wierd kind of almost Energy." Abby started to bounce on the balls of her feet, obviously either excited or over caffinated.

"That energy happens to be Chakra. The energy that the Shinobi and Kunoichi of this village and all other villages use."

"Who told you that?" Asked Gibbs. Knowing that she didn't just know that by herself.

"Sakura-chan." Replied Abby as she pointed to the shadows in the corner of the room. Sakura stepped out showing no fear. Though in her chest her heart was threatening to break her ribs. She had faced many enemies but the sheer power that just seemed to roll off this man. He didn't even have any Chakra but she was still scared of him.

"She was confused. So I explained. She reminded me of Naruto when we went to the land of the Waves. He couldn't even say Chakra." Sakura giggled fondly at the memory and then snapped back into business mode.

"This is without a doubt the work of Deidara. He is an S-ranked criminal. Part of the Akatsuki. The big Crime gang of the Shinobi world. He infuses his Chakra with clay and then when he throws it it explodes." At that point they heard a loud smashing noise.

"Huh?" Said Abby

"Nani*?" Said Sakura as they raced towards the door

"ABBY!" A voice bellowed from outside the building

"Ziva?" Abby asked the air as they ran towards the front door.

"Shit." Muttered Sakura along with seveal other words that Abby wasn't quite able to catch.

"Stop." Sakura said before the ran out of the door

"She has just discovered she has Chakra. So she is incredibly strong. Stronger than normal. Please let me handle her. Just so none of you get hurt." She looked diretly at Abby with pleading eye's

"Fine then. But when you calm her down down let us deal with her." Said Gibs while Abby just nodded watching the rampaging Ziva through the glass doors. Sakura nodded and then stepped out of the door...

**Emziiee-xxx: Mwhahaha cliff hanger again.**

*** Nani- what (Japanese)**

**R&R please**


	12. Burning in her veins

**Emziiee-xxx: YATTA!!! Gins back  
Abby: YAY GIN  
Sakura: W/e  
Emziiee-xxx + Ziva: Shut up Banshee  
Gibbs: *Shoots Emziiee-xxx Get on with it death glares*  
Emziiee-xxx: Ummm Gotta go. Enjoy**

* * *

**Outside the Hokage's building**

"This power. It feels incredible." Thought Ziva as she smashed another boulder with her bare hand. Unnoticed to her, she had spring a visible aura that was pitch black. She also had three black Chakra tails and the making of a fourth one.

"So she has a demon as well?" Thought Sakura as she stepped out of the Hokage's office's.

"I wonder were the seal is?" She thought as she subconsciously directed Chakra to her hands

"Ziva! Ziva you need to calm down!" Ziva whipped round when she heard Sakura call her name. She growled when she noticed the same energy that was coursing through her veins was focused in Sakura's hands

"Shit." Sakura muttered un-aware that Ziva heard her

"I need to stop her before the demon takes control completely." She continued in a muted voice

"You can't stop me Bilboard Brow." Said Ziva in a scornful voice as she sent Sakura flying. At this Abby came running out from the building. She stopped dead about 200 feet from Ziva

"Zi? Is that really you?" Abby asked eying Ziva with suspicion. Ziva's expression visibly softened

"Abz. Of course its me. I'm just stronger..."

* * *

**Emziiee-xxx: sorry for the short chapter. I want to post this before go I to sleep. I promise I will do a long one (Oo-eer dirty mind sorry) next time XD**

**R&R please**


	13. My skin

**Emziiee-xxx: I'm not gonna do one this time. Ziva will kill me**

**Outside the Hokage's office**

"Zi? What are you doing? These people have helped us and took us in. Why are you destroying their village. If your going to be mad at anyone be mad at me. I should have paid more attention to you." Shouted Abby tears starting to stream down her face leaving black mascara trails down both of her cheeks. Ziva looked at Abby for a long moment and then let out a gasp

"What have I done?" She asked incredulously as she watched Abby crying. Ziva extended her hand towards Abby. But Abby flinched and backed away. Scared that Ziva would hurt her.

"Abz. Its O.K. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I also promise never to do this in the vicinity of you again." Said Ziva her face sincere. She extended her hand again and Abby took it.

"Awwww. So sweet." Called a sarcastic voice from the trees. **(Emziiee-xxx: Sorry to interrupt but this bit is from NCIS POV) **Ziva and Abby turned to find a man that looked like he had a chicken butt stuck to his head. The Chicken butt head man jumped down from the tree and strode towards the couple.

"I take it your the NCIS federal agents that are staying..." He trailed off looking at the carnage

"Sorry. Destroying the village." Abby and Ziva both hardened their expressions at that remark as Gibbs walked out of the Hokage's office's. He lightly head-slapped Ziva and then turned to face the newcomer

"And you would be?" Cut in Abby before Gibbs could start. She kept her voice as even as she could but Ziva felt the pressure increase on her fingers.

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha"

"Oh look. Its another Tony. Jim Bond mad."

"James Bond Ziva." Corrected Abby with a smile. Ziva smiled back.

"What do you want Sasgay-teme?"

"Thats a bit harsh Bilboard brow. After all the times I saved your ass and all. And FYI I'm here to see Kishna. Its her birthday today. Remember BB." Sakura let a low growl escape her throat and clenched her fist. She was right next to Abby. Abby flinched and squeezed Ziva's hand harder.

"Calm down Sakura." Commanded Kakashi as he came walking out of the Hokage's office's

"In you go Sasuke. She's on the second floor. Room 5." Said Kakashi as he slipped his hand into Sakura's and gave it a re-assuring squeeze.

"Arigatou Sensei." Called Sasuke over his shoulder as he strode into the Hokage's office's

"What's his relationship with Kate?" Abby asked Sakura while chewing on her bottom lip.

"Your not gonna like this. But ther are engaged**(Emziiee-xxx: Sasgay never left BTW)**"

"Your right I don't like it." Said Abby as she stormed over to the Hokage's office. Closely followed by Ziva and Gibbs.

"This is gonna end badly." Stated Kakashi as they followed the enraged Forensic scientist

**Hokage's office second floor main room (Room 5)**

"Happy Birthday Kishna." Said Sasuke as he embraced his fiance. just then Abby stormed in one door and straight out of another. As Ziva followed she stopped momentarily to slap Kate before quickly exiting through the same door as Abby. She headed straight for the makeshift 'lab' but found it empty. She heard a piano playing from down the hall and decided to go and investigate.

_Take a look at my body  
Look at my hands  
There's so much here that I don't understand  
Your face say these promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them  
Because I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable  
Well content loves the silence  
It thrives in the dark  
With fine winding tendrils  
That strangle the heart  
They say that promises sweeten the blow_

Ziva stopped at the door. Curiosity burning but the desire to hear more of the sweet but sad music was stronger

_But I don't need them, no  
I don't need them  
I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable  
I'm the slow dying flower  
In the frost killing hour  
Sweet turning sour and untouchable  
Oh, I need the darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness_

It was then that she realised it was Abby that was singing. She still didn't enter the room. Scared of Scaring her away. Instead she stood and let a few supressed tears fall for her lovers sadness

_Oh, I need this  
I need a lullaby  
A kiss good night  
Angel sweet love of my life  
Oh, I need this  
I'm the slow dying flower  
In the frost killing hour  
Sweet turning sour and untouchable  
Do you remember the way that you touched me before  
All the trembling sweetness I loved and adored  
Your face saying promised whispered like prayers  
I don't need them  
Oh, I need the darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness  
Oh, I need this  
I need a lullaby  
A kiss good night  
Angel sweet love of my life  
Oh, I need this  
Well is it dark enough  
Can you see me  
Do you want me_

The tears were falling thick and fasdt. But through them she could make out a figure approaching from down the corridoor. It was Gibbs. He stood with her and listened as the Gothic Angel in the next room continued to play her bittersweet melody

_Can you reach me  
Oh, I'm leaving  
You better shut your mouth  
And hold your breath  
And kiss me now  
And catch your death  
Oh, I mean this  
Oh, I mean this  
_

As she struck the final cord Ziva could hear her start to sob. She went to rush in and comfort her but Gibbs held her back

"Leave her for now. She needs some time. Come on. I need you to come and help me handle Kate. If I do it on my own I might end up killing her. We'll hold each other back. And with that she left her love to help her Boss with the person who had caused an awful lot of hurt

**Emziiee-xxx: There you go. There's the extension. The next chapter should be up soon. Reviews make me write quicker people ;) *Wink wink nudge nudge***

**R&R Please**


	14. Over it

**Emziiee-xxx: Here we go again. Another chapter. For pete's sake this is gonna be one of them 50 chapter story's that no-one new can be bothred to read *Sigh* oh least people are reading it at the moment XD**

"Kate! Come with us!" Barked Gibbs as he marched into the room with Ziva in tow. Kate looked confused but followed them anyway.

"Do you know what you did to Abz when you 'left'?" He asked as they walked

"I have a pretty good idea. But I would have thought she would be over it by now." She replied matching Gibbs's pace with ease.

"Does that sound like someone who is 'over it' to you?" Asked Ziva motioning for Kate to listen to the sobs of the Goth

"Oh my god." Said Kate as she went to rush forward. But Gibbs held her back the same way he had held Ziva back

"Can I go and see her now Gibbs?" Asked Ziva clenching and unclenching her fists in a bid to calm down

"Go and calm down first. Just in case. I don't want a repeat of this morning." Ziva nodded and walked away down the corridor

"When Abz has calmed down, I want you to go and see her an explain to her why you didn't come back after being resurected. And don't pull any of that 'I was dead' Crap. Otherwise You will be dead."

**Emziiee-xxx: Thats all I'm doing for now. As I am updating another story at the moment. A Charmed and Naruto X-over. If ya want an Emziiee-xxx fix then read that**


	15. Enter

**Emziiee-xxx: I'm updating this one early as one of my friends (Lady Pascal) suggested that I should write more of this one as people like it XD So here ya go.**

**Just outside the Akatsuki headquarters**

"Grounded. That's what its bloody like. I'm twenty-six not six. Not even allowed outside the maze even if i do go outside. I'm gonna blow a bloody great big hole in the wall soon*. Honestly. I wouldn't mind but their never gonna catch me anyway. Even with this Kishna. I wonder. Maybe if I captured one of their team and said that if they clear me I'll let them go. That's actually a good idea." At that Deidara made a small Clay bird and infused it with his Chakra before making another bigger on to send up to outside Pein's office to create a diversion. He quickly jumped out of the small hole his explosion had made.

**Konoha Training ground 205**

Ziva had been walking for the best part of an hour now attempting to calm down when she stumbled across the old unused training ground. She looked at the sign and it read _'Training ground 205' _She saw that there was creepers all over the training posts. At this she smiled. If the posts were that un-cared for then this place must have been abandoned a long time ago.

"Maybe this would be a good place to practice that new power." She thought. But as she started to think again she thought of Kishna and what she had done to 'her' Abby. She growled as she felt the power slowly returning to her body. Better than adrenaline. She attempted to direct it to her hands in the same way that Sakura had done earlier that day. She noticed that the power was harder to direct than she thought. She tried sitting and breathing while still maintaining a level of anger, which was obviously her trigger. She measured her breathing carefully breathing in for two beats, hold for a beat and then breathing out for two beats. After doing this for five minutes she tried again to direct the energy to her hands. This time she felt a bit more succesful. She punched the post imaganing it was Kishna's head. The post almost exploded from the force of the blow.

**Konoha in the tree's by Training ground 205**

Deidara watched as the dark skinned woman with deep brown eye's slowly breathed.

"She's kinda cute." He thought as she suddenly turned and punched the traininng post. It nearly exploded

"I don't think she's one of Konoha's unless she's a Genin with incredible Chakra control." He thought as he jumped a few tree's closer.

"I wonder. If I removed my headband and went to speak to her how she would rerspond. As if I'm right about her not being one of Konoha's then she won't know who I ma and therefor she probably won't attack me. I suppose its worth a try." The blonde carefully removed his headand and then jumped down from the tree and sauntered calmly over towards the Dark Skinned woman in the training grounc

***Deidara's gonna create a bank O.O**

**Emziiee-xxx: Well. I wonder eh. How will Ziva react to Deidara. Hmmm. :)**

**R&R please**


	16. Training 1

**Emziiee-xxx: Man its been a long time since I updated this one. I almost have forgotten what has happened so far. (Don't worry I haven't actually forgotten) Now then lets get down to business.**

**Training Ground 205**

"Hello." Said the strange blond woman

"At least I think she's a woman." Thought Ziva she couldn't quite tell

"My name's Deidara yeah, whats yours 'un?"

"Leah." Lied Ziva.

"Your very pretty Leah 'un." Said Deidara who was obviously a man due to the way he leered at her. Ziva just shrugged but inside she was boiling with rage.

"You wanna do some training yeah? I could teach you some new Jutsu's 'un"

"Sure thing Deidara." Ziva said continuing with the little defencless Leah act

**Two hours later**

Ziva's phone was ringing in her coat but Ziva couldn't here it she was too busy scorching a training post. When she had finished the scorching she heard her phone.

"Give me one minute." She said to Deidara before jogging over to her coat and answering the phone

"Ziva where are you?" It was Abby

"Hey Abz. I'm fine I'm at one of the training grounds. This dude is helping me to control that energy."

"Oh. O.K. Ow Gibbs O.K. O.K. I'll tell her. Gibbs says and I qoute 'Get your ass back here David we have found a lead.'"

"Right. Tell Gibbs that I am on my way now." And with that she rung off.

"I have to go." She said to Deidara. Before she had chance to react Deidara was behind her with his arms round her waist.

"Well then Leah 'un, I guess I will see you tomorrow yeah. Same time same place." He said before 'poofing' away

**Emziiee-xxx: I know it's short but it's late and I want to past this before I fall a-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**R&R Please :) Arigatou**


	17. SURPRISE!

**Emziiee-xxx: Another new chappie is up :)|(: I'm getting back into the swing of this story now :)|(:**

**Forensics lab**

"Abs?" Called Ziva as she entered the darkened lab. She immediately held her back against the wall and pulled her gun out of its holster.

"Abs. If your in here this is not funny." Said Ziva as she inched towards the light switch. When she felt her fingers collide with the raise platform. She flipped the switch and everyone popped up from behind every spare surface

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted. Abby's voice was the loudest.

"What the..." Ziva started before Abby jumped on her and enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Its your second year anniversary." Abby announced flouncing over to her desk to pick up a wonderfully wrapped present.

"This ones from me. The other one is from the rest of the team." She whispered as she handed Ziva the package. She ripped the paper off in one swift movement. Inside was a black velvet box. Ziva opened it to find the most beautiful and intricate Star of David she had ever seen. She hugged Abby with bone-crushing force causing her to gasp out

"Oxygen Zi. People need it." At this Ziva let go and ripped the paper off the other present. It was a Framed photo of the team (Including Ducky, Palmer and Abby) after her first case. She smiled at this remembering how much they had been through since then.

"Now what are we doing standing around. We have a case to solve." Barked Gibbs as they one by one filed out of the lab. Gibbs fondly head slapping Ziva on his way past.

"What are you still doing here Officer David." Said Abby pronouncing her name wrong as she had done on one of the first times they had meet.

"Its David. Or just call me Ziva." Repeated Ziva before accepting another hug off the Goth.

**On a tree outside the Forensic lab**

Deidara watched as the two women embraced. He couldn't tell if they were just friends or something more. But he intended to try his chances with 'Leah' anyway.

"She's a definite prize." He said before 'poofing' to just outside the fire border. He was going back for another training session with Leah tomorrow and didn't want to look like he had slept on the ground even though he was going to. He smirked to himself before laying down on the ground and falling quickly into a deep sleep.

**Emziiee-xxx: What do you think. This one is kind of a filler chappie. To prolong the storyline to keep the suspense. I thought I would throw in a quick party for Ziva's second year anniversary since I love her so much :)|(:**


	18. Training 2

**Konoha training ground 205**

Ziva was sat on top of the training post meditating. She breathed slowly and deliberately. Deidara watched her from the tree's and smiled. He then noiselessly crept up behind her and swiftly pulled her off the post and caught her bridal style. Ziva gave a squeak of surprise and then attempted to fight her way out of Deidara's arms.

"Hey. Let me go." She demanded.

"You asked for it." Deidara said dropping her onto the ground. Without thinking Ziva directed all her energy to her feet. To hers and Deidara's surprise she landed flat on her feet.

"O.K. How did you do that?" Deidara asked after they had got over the shock.

"I do not know. I just panicked and sent everything to my feet." Ziva replied shaking. She nearly fell over but Deidara caught her just in time.

"Good job you did or you would have quite a sore bum yeah." Said Deidara with a smile, still not letting go of Ziva's arm.

"So Leah how long have you been here waiting for me 'un?" He asked as he started to position her body into a fighting stance

"Only about five minutes." She replied keeping careful check on what she said so that she didn't get things wrong

"Right well. You wanna try burning things again yeah?" Ziva nodded before performing the hand signs and directing the flame at the training post. The post was reduced to ash.

"Wow!" Ziva exclaimed

"Yeah 'un. Never seen anyone do that before Leah." Ziva laughed shakily. Suddenly she heard the loud footsteps of a certain fornsic scientist.

"Uh. I'll be right back." Said Ziva as she took off in the direction of the footsteps.

"Abby. What are you doing out here?" She asked while signing

"Call me Leah."

"I was looking for you Leah. Gibbs wants you." Abby replied with a smile.

"Oh. O.K. Just let me go and tell my trainer. See you back at the office." Ziva gave Abby a quick hug before running back to the training ground.

"Sorry Deidara. I have to go. Boss wants me. I'll see you tomorrow." She called as she started to walk away from the training ground. Before she could go to far Deidara was in front of her.

"Dei... What are you doing?" Ziva demanded. Deidara just smirked and wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist. Before the disgruntled Mossad agent could even begin to struggle Deidara kissed her.

**Emziiee-xxx: Mwhahahaha Cliffie again :)|(:  
Oh how I like torturing you dear reader :)|(:**

**R&R Please :)|(:**


	19. AN

**A/N**

**i hate it when Authors do these but this is needed. I apologise but I may not be updating for a while. I am having some problems which are affected me in many ways. I hope you don't mind and I should be back on track soon. Thanks**

**Love**

**Emziiee-xxx :)|(:**


	20. The beggining

**Tree's outside Konoha training ground 205**

Abby watched as Deidara kissed Ziva. She had no idea who he was otherwise she would have called Gibbs to apprehend him. She was however enraged. How dare this girly man **(A/N Just so you know I hate describing Deidara like this)** kiss 'Her' Ziva. Before she could storm in there and kick the girly man senseless he and Ziva dissappeared in a 'puff' of smoke. Abby ran forward and span around to see if Ziva would re-appear. She didn't.

**With Ziva and Deidara 2 hours after they dissappeared**

"LET ME GO!" Screamed Ziva as she struggled against Deidara's firm grip as he tied her up

"Sorry Leah 'un. I can't do that Yeah."

"And why not Deidara?" Said Ziva. She actually wasn't interested but instead was just buying time. She knew that the ropes were easy to break, but wanted him distracted first.

"Well. So your boss and his team don't get to me. And so Konoha doesn't get me. Otherwise its the death penalty."

"Well Deidara you do know that my boss can be quite nice if you give yourself up."

"Your boss maybe..." Deidara turned his back to Ziva.

"Nows my chance." She thought as she wrenched her arms and legs apart, causing the rope to snap. Before Deidara even had a chance to realise what was happening Ziva had knocked him out.

"Mossad training and Chakra. Hmmm looks like I'm even stronger." Thought Ziva as she hauled the blond up over her shoulder. Almost without thinking now Ziva directed the Chakra to her shoulder and arm so that she could keep him up there. The rest of it went to her feet as she attempted to do the teleportation Jutsu Deidara had taught her. To her surprise it worked and she found herself back in the training ground.

"ZIVA!" She heard Tony cry.

"Tony? What off Earth."

"On earth Ziva."

"Same difference. But what are you doing here?" She asked as she hitched the blond to a firmer position on her shoulder

"Looking for you. Abby saw you dissappear with some girly man blond." Ziva let out a little laugh at the way that Abby described her 'Teacher'.

"Thats just my sensei." She said, before dumping Deidara onto the ground.

"Here he is." She looked at him before kicking him in the groin.

"He deserved that one." She explained to Tony before going to try and find Abby.

"ZIVA!" I looked back

"HE'S GONE!" Shouted Tony I rushed back.

"Call Gibbs. I'm taking him to the hideout. He can get Deidara." I said as I rushed off again, to find Abby to warn her. I raced back to the Hokage's office to find her lab empty except for a note. I ripped it up and it read

"_Dear Leah._

_I have your prescious Abby. If you want her come and get her ALONE_

_Love Deidara._"

I ran back to the training ground to find Gibbs and Tony discussing something. Kate was there to and as was Sakura.

"Gibbs! Deidara's took Abby!" I ran up and nearly collided with him.

"Sakura. Are we able to send images to each other?" Sakura nodded so I sent an image of where the hideout was to Kate and Sakura. They nodded and Kate grabbed Tony's arm and I grabbed Gibbs's.

"Lets go!" I shouted and we poofed out of there.

**Akatsuki Hideout**

When we arrived we saw Abby tied by her hands and feet to a tree. Gibbs came running in and killed a fair few people straight off. There was a fight and I got caught up in it. I was enganged in fierce hand-to-hand combat with a dude with long black hair and strange eyes. I knocked his feet out from under him and stabbed him through the heart. I was just about to run to Abby when I felt something hit my temple. Then. Nothing.


	21. End

**Abby's POV**

I watched in Horror as Ziva fell. I wanted to run forward to catch her but I was still restrained. I saw Gibbs silently take aim and shoot Deidara in the back of the head, an instant kill shot. Deidara was the last of them. The ground was soaked red with blood and Ziva's body lay, as perfect as ever in the middle of the carnage. I felt the ropes round my wrists loosen and looked up to find Tony untying them. When I tried to stand I fell but Gibbs was their to catch me.

"Abz. It'll be O.K. You'll be O.K." I wanted to believe him. I wanted him to tell me that it was all a dream and all I needed to do was wake up. But we both knew that I wasn't dreaming and that Ziva was actually dead. I sobbed into Gibbs shoulder, unable to stop myself. When I looked up a saw Kate stood next to Ziva's body, motioning us over. I walked over, holding Gibbs hand not wanting to let go.

"Abby. Tell Sasuke. I love him." Said Kate before she did some of those weird hand signs and she fell to the floor. I felt the tears welling up again. Not only was Ziva dead but Kate was to. I looked down at their body's, willing for them to get up and tell me that they were only joking. As I watched I saw Ziva's finger twitch slightly and her chest rise.

"Z-Ziva?" I asked hesitantly. Her fingers twitched and her chest now had a steady rhythm.

"Kate must have done the same Power that brought her back." Said Tony, coming and standing next to me. I just nodded, before kneeling down next Ziva and taking her hand

"Zi Sweetie. It'll be O.K. Your O.K. now. You'll be fine." I said, stroking her hair with my free hand.

"Let me see her. I'm a medic." Said Sakura, stepping her way over the dead Akatsuki members. I moved slightly but still kept hold of her hand, not wanting to let go. Sakura placed her forefinger and middle finger of each hand against Ziva's temple and closed her eyes. After about five minutes Ziva's breathing was steady, but she still hadn't opened her eyes. Sakura drew back.

"She's fine. She's just in a coma. Oh and one more thing. She's pregnant."

**Emziiee-xxx: Well that's it for this story. There will be a sequel eventually. And I know I'm evil for ending it like this but I thought I would give you one more cliff hanger in this story. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it**

**R&R Please**


End file.
